1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to techniques for illuminating the interior of a refrigerating or freezing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is convenient for the user if at least parts of the interior of a refrigerating or freezing apparatus are illuminated when he or she opens an access door or access lid of the apparatus in order to put in or take out objects. The interior is that space into which the objects (foodstuffs) to be kept refrigerated or frozen are placed. Particularly in the case of refrigerating apparatuses of the lower price category, often only a simple lamp is mounted at a suitable place in the interior, which is switched on when the door or lid is opened and provides a certain brightness at least in the immediate vicinity of the lamp. Furthermore, there are solutions in which light is radiated from the side into a narrow side of a transparent plate which forms, for example, a placement area for storing objects. With such an illuminating plate, the interior of the refrigerating or freezing apparatus can be illuminated at least to a certain extent. Moreover, such an illuminating plate creates a nice aesthetic effect.